Dyl Will Stop At Nothing
by JonCartoon2000
Summary: Dyl Hanley Roberts Is Back, And This Time He Kidnapped The Garfield Crew, Put Kirby And Kermit In A Rock And Roll Band, And Now Steve, Garfield, Blue, And The Rest Must Save Them All.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnaps

Garfield Was Watching Television, Like He Always Does. He Was Pondering Where Jon And Odie Went Off To.

But Then Dyl Hanley Roberts Appeared On The Tv Screen.

"Wha- But You?!" Garfield Said In Shock.

"Hello, Garfield. I Had Return For One Sole Purpose...Punish Revenge." Dyl Said, And Then Chuckled.

"Where Is Jon, Odie, Nermal, And Arlene? And Where Did My Stuffed Bear, Pooky Go?" Garfield Said Furiously.

"Their Friendship Been Shattered. I Sepereated Them And Scattered Them Into Several Places Into The Lasagna Zone." Dyl Said.

Garfield Got Furious. He Could Not Believe This. Dyl Hanley Roberts Was Such A Quack.

"I Also Have Kirby And Kermit In My Rock 'N' Roll Shows." Dyl Hanley Chuckles.

Garfield Gasps And Dyl Chuckleed.

"You'll Never Find Them Now, **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Dyl Laughed. He Smiled Evilly As The TV Turned Off.

"I Can't Believe I'm Doing This. I've Got To Get Steve Burns To Help!" Garfield Used Mickey's Car Which Had A Bucket Of Bolts.

He Then Made It To The Blue's Clues House.

"Steve!" Garfield Said.

"Garfield!" Steve Said.

"Steve, Kirby And Kermit Were In This Rock 'N' Roll Stadum, And It Wasn't Me Who Rocked The World. It Was Dyl Hanley Roberts, Along With Sam I Am And Joey The Grouch Guy." Garfield Say.

"WHAT?! HE BACK?!" Steve Said.

"Yes Man, And He Kidnaps Jon, Odie, Nermal, Arlene, And My Stuffed Bear! Call Devin Rocket And Jeremy Frogtable And Tells Them About This." Garfield Said.

"Okay!" Steve Used Our Phone To DIal Devin And Roddie.

Devin And ROddie They All Heard Off The News And They Team Up With Garfield And Steve (And Blue) To Save THe Garfield Gang And Kirby (And Kermit). But Will They Make It To The River?


	2. Chapter 2: Bert Robbert

CHAPTER 2

Meanwhile, Taco Bell Was Stuck In The Cage With Jon Arbuckle, In The Castle In The Middle Of THe Plane.

Meanwhile, The For Were Head To THe Castle.

"I Think We Stuck Her E!" Steve Says.

"Let's Just Hop To Snow." Garfield Says.

After 30 Minutes, They Finnally Get To The Castle, And See Jon Arbuckle They Get Frogged Up.

"Garfield!" Jon Arbuckle Yelled.

"Jon" Garfield Said.

Dyl Roberts With A Taco Appeared.

"You Want Him, You'll Have To Get Through Me" Dyl Robert Said.

"Well see About That" Said Garfield.

He Punched Dyl WIth A Microsoft Punch

"Aw,AAAAAAAGH...YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT DYL ROBERTS1234..." Dyl Said As He Died And Fade From Existence

One Down Said Garfield

"That Was Easy" PRoddie Said.

"The Other Ones Will Be Hard" Miguel Said.

Garfield Then Freed Jon Arbuckle

It's Okay, Jon, You're Free Now

Jon Arbuckle Now Joined Them

Their Next Step Is The Wally Watching Where's Wally?


	3. Chapter 3: Save Biff From Sully

_**Chapter Three**_

Biff He Was Strapped Down From Restraining His Dark One. He Was Smelling The Host's Desert, In A Cattle Full Of Cows.

"When Sully Gets Here, You're-A-Gonna Be A Hitting Yourself With A Hammer, You." Bert Said, Sully...

"Like That Will Happy." Biff Says..

Biff Roared Lime Lions.

Meanwhile, Joey, Garfield, Jon, Steve, Blue, Devin, Roddie, Miguel, And Sam Were Riding On Our Helicopter, Because He Saw Sad To Walking On Sasquatch Ham To Walk On A Water.

"This Deal Is Heavy, Better Throw In Wilkins COFFEE!" Garf Said.

"SOI." Sam Said.

Then They See Our Cat.

"There Is It. Let's Go Get The Clue." Steve Said.

Odie Barks Like He's Hyped Or Something.

They Go Past THE Cat And Find THe Rat.

"Don't Worry, Boy Rat! Roy Bat! I'll Punish That Garf So Hardy Bardy. He'll Wake Up With Fardeen Aly!" Garfield Said!

"Go Get 'Em Tiger!" Biff Said.

Sully He Then Appeared.

"Give Us All You've Got." Sully Said, As He THrew Juice Punch At Garf.

"Not That Fat!" Garfield Said As He Blocked The Juice Punch Which Got Poured On His Hands. He Threw Juice Punch At Sully, Sending Sully Into Another Brick In Donald Trump's Wall.

"Take This, Little Man!" Bert Said, As He Threw His Paperclips Against The Sad Sully.

 **"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"** Sully He SHRIEKED As A Girl.

"And This Is Sparta!" Ernie Said Before Kicking Him Off The Cliff.

" **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!"** Said Sully As He Sounded Like A Roblox Meme.

"And This Too!" Miguel Used His Uppercut Attack TO BEAT HIM BACK.

Blue He Jumped Up And Down As So Did Odie As Sully He Died.

"And THIS!" Jon Arbuckle Ground-Pounded Sully As He Went In A Tombstone And Died By These People.

The People All Cry At Sully's Funeral.

"...Biffy, Tell Biffy I've Been Working On The Derailroad, You May Have Not Defeated Me, But You Didn't Treat Me Beter With Respect! **EEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!** " Sully Said As His Body Rotted As A Skeleton. Dark One, We Know.

Soon, Sully's Grave Was Here And The Words Read "R.I.P Sully" And His Last Words "I've Been Working On The Derailroad".

Garfield And The Gang Fred Jim Bob And Biff.

"Great Job, Buddy!" Biff Said.

"No Prob, Biff." Garf Said.

"You'll Be Dancing In The Show In No Time!" Sam Said.

So Garfield And The Gang Biff Joined. He Decided To Help Fight The Power Within, Unlike Scooby Doo, Who's Been Scared All His Life.

Next, They Told Them To GO TO THE SHOW.


	4. Chapter 4: Wally Has Coffee ON THE SHOW

_**LE CHAPTER FOURTH**_

Huey Is Tied Up. His Buds, Except For The Bread And Eggs That Are Completely Eaten By Our Tiger ZTHat They We Al Say.

"Mr. Toucan...Help Us..." Huey, Dewy, Louie, Sobb.

"We Will Never Say You." Stephen J. Wilkins Say Evilly.

"Mr. Toucan He Cried Monroe." Huey Sobbed.

MeanWhile, The Gang They Were On The Kookie Clown Copter Again, Because THE SHOW WAS ON THE ROAD.

"Clever Way To Stop A Duck, THat's For Shore!" Sam Said.

"Please, Stop Making US Eat Pancakes And Waffles Every Day, Sam." Mike Said.

"Sheesh." Sam Said.

"SHush The Sheesh." Miguel Said. "Hopefuly We Able To Beat Him Next Time."

"I Really Hope So Too, Bert." Bert Said. "I Really Hope Tomek Gostkiewicz Will Be Alright, For Once." Ernie Said.

"He Will Be, I Pro." Steve Said.

"Biff Is Alright. Mr. Tucan Will Be Alright." Garfield Said.

"Yahoo! And No Matter What Reason For, We're Gonna Save The Best Beast The Beast Will Bet!" Devin And Roddie Said.

"YAHOO!" Everybody Cheered.

Then They Make It To THE SHOW And Find Huey, Dewey, Al Louie.

"Dewey? Louie? Huey?" Donald Said.

"Donald!" Huey, Dewy, Louie, Sad.

"Don't Worry, Bert! We Save You Free!" Bert Seagull. Bob Seger, He Say Bravely.

Stephen Wilkins He Appear.

"I Don't Think SOI!" Steve Said.

"Oh Yeah, Bring It On, You Worthless Copter Error Messenger!" Sam Said.

"With Pleasure, And Frog Wilkins Coffee." Stephen Said Before Lounge At Sam And Devin.

Sam He Throws Bad Steve To The Ground And The Lion Squashed Him.

 **"AAAAAAARGH!** Sam! You Gonna Pay FOR THE SHOW!" Stephen Said. Half Of Hit The Face He Was Burnt, And It Looked Like Mold, Mold, Mold.

"Take This, Doggy!" Devin Roared As He Put Another Lion To Squash Him Then Did The Dance To Sausage Man Who Lived In A Cave With A Dinosaur.

 **"BLAAAAAAAAARGH!"** Stephen The Who Screamed.

"If You Thought That Was Painful, Then How About I Use This Grenade To Put You Back TO SLEEP?!" Miguel Said As He Fired A Massive G-G-Grenade Amounts Of Grenades At S-S-Stephen Wilkins.

 **"AAAAALRHEWIRBHWOWIODJWK! NOOO349320402481! 3439201RUINJWONREDWILKINSSHOWJIM!"** Stephen Wilkins S-S-Said As He Was Transformed Into A Pile Of A Pile Of Wilkins Coffee.

Then They Rescue Huey, Dewy, Louie, Donald, Said.

"It's Alright, Boys. It's Alright, Little Boy..." Donald Duck Said.

Everybody, Even Deven And Roddei Were Adored By This. MMMM, COOK THE SHOW...

"Aww.." Everybody Else Said.

Their Nexus Location Says The Reach Up To The TOP.

 _ **IT'S NOT EASY BEING SMALL.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Matthews Should Be Rescued

Darius Matthews Was Crying For Help. He Was Stuck In Jail.

 **"Sigh, I Wish Darius Whitehead Was Here, And He'd Know What To Do."** Said Darius Matthews.

Meanwhile, The Gang With Me Were Swimming All The Way Out.

"We're Almost There..." Huey, Dewey, And Louie Said.

"We're So Tired...And Hungry..." Garfield Said.

"Don't Worry, Sully. We're Gettin' There In Time." Biff Said, As He Swam With Sully, Who Revived.

"If Only I Had My Rubber Duckie..." Ernie Said.

Then They Go To The Studio, And See Darius Matthews.

"Darius Alan Matthews, My Old Boss!" I Said.

"Darius Kamron Whitehead!" Darius Cried.

"Don't Worry, Boss! I'll Help You Out!" I Said.

The Evil Darius Matthews Appeared And Poured Wilkins Coffee On Odie.

 **"AROOOOOO!"** Odie Howled.

 **"ODIE!"** Garfield Said In Shock.

Odie Started To Cry.

 **"YOU MONSTER! LOOK WHAT YOU JUST DID TO ODIE!"** I Growled At Evil Darius Matthews. I Started To Fire Up My RUFFLE-47 Machine Gun, Which Sent Out Bullets On The Evil Darius That Screamed In Pain. Then I Used Some Atomic Bombs, To Blow Up His Evil Self, And Started Eating Him. He Then DIgested In My Belly.

Then The Gang (And Me) All Freed Darius Alan Matthews.

"Thank You, Mr. Whitehead." Darius Matthews Said.

"You're Welcome, Mr. Matthews. From Now On, I'll Put You Back In My Studio Since You Left For New York. I Don't Care But It's Yours And My Entire Studio!" I Said.

Darius Matthews Joins The Gang.

Next, We Go To The Frogtable Studio.

 _ **HALFWAY THERE, LITTLE BUDDY! - Widget From Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!**_


End file.
